1. Field of the Invention
The field of art to which the invention pertains includes the field of racing games, particularly with respect to a game formed of a plurality of movable members which are propelled along separate parallel tracks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional mechanical racing games usually depend on frictional contact between the drive mechanism and racing members. This technique makes the odds of a racing member winning depend on accidents of manufacture or wear that are difficult to control. Further, unknown to the players, techniques such as oiling a racing member drive surface can be utilized to control the chances of one racing member winning.
The present invention provides a racing game wherein movable members can be mechanically moved along a plurality of parallel tracks. Means are formed on each of the movable members so that the chance for each member winning the racing game varies in accordance with a predetermined and calculable manner. The drive for moving each of the members is random so that an additional element of chance determines which movable member first moves the entire length of the track. The racing members are advanced randomly, by a positive mechanism that is not affected by small uncontrollable or concealable variations in the racing members of the tracks. The racing member can advance by "spurts", so that the race lead may change several times in the course of a race. The movement of the racing members simulate lifelike animal movement.